Leave! Just Get Out!
by KrystalKayne
Summary: He torments her on a daily basis and she just puts up with it, makes it seem like a normal day-to-day task. But one day she just snaps, but he reacts to it all in a way she knows oh too much about - but boy does she get her revenge. Oneshot.


"You are so fucking stubborn Tyson, don't you get it. N. O. Spells NO! Now back the fuck off and do the world some good by curling up in a corner and fucking dying you pathetic piece of crap"

_Were the words that hastily passed Natalya's lips as she fought with her former flame and fellow Dynasty member, sending her hand sharply across the side of his face as she growled lowly. Taking a moment to do it a second time, she then turned on her heels and walked out of their new locker room with her jaw tightly clenched_

"Stop being such a whore Natalya, you might get somewhere.."

_Stopping almost instantly at Tyson's words, the Neidhart let a small scream pass her lips in retaliation, not even bothering to respond with words, yet she felt the need to storm back into the locker room, yet she didn't even go past the door. Instead, she just stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowing at a deadly rate – boy if looks could kill._

"How dare you Tyson, how fucking dare you!"

_The Dungeon Diva growled lowly, her jaw clenching tightly as she motioned for David to leave._

"But Nat..."

"No buts, just freakin' leave David"

_With that David left the room, he'd always known better than to fight with Nat, she was a lot stronger than she looked. Snarling lowly, she reluctantly stepped out of the doorway so her cousin could leave, watching him carefully with her dark green eyes, she slammed the door shut after he'd left. Great, now she could yell and scream all she wanted. Turning her attention back to Tyson she slowly took steps forward; the only noise was that of the heel of her shoe clicking against the wooden floors._

"You wanna say that to my face sweetheart?"

_The 'Anvilette' questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly, a small smirk running across her lips as she watched him carefully, crossing her arms neatly over her chest as she got even closer – almost in his face._

"Stop being such a whore Natalya, you might get somewhere.."

_Tyson snarled lowly, towering over the shorter Diva slightly, even though he was only 3 inches taller than her, he still liked to intimidate her with that small advantage. Screaming lowly, Natalya again sent her hand across the face of the so called 'Crown Prince,' screaming slightly in the process. She hated him. No, she loathed him. He made her sick to her stomach, after everything she'd been through because of him he still had the nerve to treat her like dirt._

"I hate you Tyson, I fucking hate you"

_She growled, as she began to walk backwards, watching him stumble from the impact of her slap, her breathing heavy from the minimal amount of yelling she'd done. Running her fingers back through her hair, snagging her bracelet in part of her pink hair extensions for what seemed to be the millionth time._

"Oh, for fucks sake.."

_Natalya muttered, turning her attention to her wrist as she used her other hand to untangle her hair, not noticing that Tyson had been watching her closely, a smirk running over his lips whilst his eyes scanned her slowly. Biting her lip softly as she finally untangled her jewellery, the Diva shook her hand to reposition her bracelet before she straightened herself out slightly. Lifting her head, her eyes suddenly filled with fear as she saw the expression fixed on her ex's face._

"Noo..."

_She exclaimed loudly as she turned on her heels and ran for the door, just about to grab on to the handle as she felt a hand wrap tightly around her upper arm, crying out as she felt herself pulled away from the door, and pretty much thrown to the other side of the room, yet she stayed stable on her feet. The fear that she began to feel just by being alone with Tyson in the same room was visible just by looking at her, it sent shivers up her spine the fact that he was able to make her feel so weak. The Blonde wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she began to walk backwards once again._

"Seriously Natalya, you think I'd hurt someone as precious as you?"

_Tyson questioned, the smirk on his lips widening as he gently, yet somewhat roughly pushed Natalya's back against the wall, pinning her there slightly as his eyes glared down at her. Laughing almost sadistically as he trailed the back of his hand slowly down her cheek, laughing as she flinched under his touch._

"Tyson just leave me alone..."

_The Calgarian begged, her voice was so quiet, she couldn't even hear it herself. Trying to sink back into the wall, but failing miserably. It sucked how she couldn't just turn invisible in a situation like this. Taking a small breath, she felt a tear tickle its way down her cheek, that single tear turning into millions as Tyson towered over her again._

"Now why would I do that? You're the light of my life, the one that I love, my one and only Natalya, you of all people should know that..."

_Tyson stated, trailing his fingers down through her hair before his hand rested on the side of the Diva's neck. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned her head away, biting down on her lip roughly. Just his touch was making her cringe, feeling her body shudder heavily as his hand moved down her arm and finally rested on her hip._

"I hate you Tyson, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

_She screamed, pushing him away feebly before she sent her hand across his face for the third time in what only seemed to be mere minutes. Almost gasping for air, she slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest as she hugged them tightly before resting her forehead against her knees._

"Fuck.."

_He growled, rubbing his hand over the red mark that now covered most of one side of his face, narrowing his eyes at Natalya as she sobbed on the floor, grinning evilly as he slowly walked over to her side, kneeling down beside her, he rested his hand on her shoulder._

"It'll be okay Natalya, I won't hurt you..."

_Tyson murmured as he got to his feet with a small groan. A wave of relief ran through the Diva's body, leaning her head back against the wall as she kept her eyes closed._

"Thank Go... Ahhh!"

_The Neidhart cried as Tyson grabbed a fistful of her hair, her own hands clawing away at his as he pulled her up to her feet, the tears rolling down her cheeks as if they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to break free, but he was too strong, too overpowering._

"I've warned you before Natalya, you never say no to me"

_And with that, the first man she'd ever loved sent his own hand across her face, forcing her to the ground with a loud thud. Landing awkwardly, she instantaneously placed her hand over her cheek. The tears stopping as she pushed herself up with one arm, the fear visible in her eyes as she looked up. He didn't, no way, but he did. He'd hit her – again. There were no words to speak how she felt at that moment, trying to control her breathing, her minimal concentration was suddenly interrupted as the door flung open, revealing her cousin and her Uncle. She couldn't have been happier to seen them that right at this minute._

"Get away from her!"

_Bret snapped loudly as the pair advanced on Tyson, David grabbing him and literally tossing him across the room as the 'Hitman' ran to Natalya's side, kneeling down beside her, shooting an angry look in Tyson's direction, her pulled the Diva into his arms, hugging her protectively._

"I wish he'd leave me alone for once.."

_Nat murmured lowly as she buried her face into her Uncle's shoulder, sobbing loudly as she wrapped her own arms around him. He'd always looked out for – even if she was totally stubborn at times._

"It'll be okay honey, it'll be okay.."

_Bret whispered reassuringly into her ear, realizing that was what he'd been telling her for the past eight years, frowning at the thought, he tightened his grip as she turned his head slightly, watching David hit Tyson repeatedly. Slowing getting to his feet, he pulled Natalya with him, making sure he didn't let go, he began to guide her out of the room. Finally lifting her head from her Uncle's shoulder, her green eyes narrowed again at the now fallen Tyson. Clenching her jaw tightly she fought her way out of Bret's grip before she attacked Tyson herself._

"I. Hate. You."

_Natalya screamed as she sent her foot into Tyson's stomach numerous times as David and Bret just stood back and watched._

"Shouldn't we stop her?"

_David questioned, raising his eyebrow in Bret's direction, who in reply just shook his head._

"No, not only does he deserve it, but she needs to get it out of her system, so she doesn't lash out at someone else.."

_He muttered, crossing his arms as he continued to watch his niece – not exactly sure why he was proud of the fact she was beating the holy hell out of a guy. Pushing his lips to the side slightly before allowing a small laugh to pass his lips as Natalya lifted up Tyson's legs._

"You mess with the best... Ya'll go down with the rest..."

_She exclaimed breathlessly as she tangled Tyson's legs up with hers and turned him on his stomach, clenching her jaw tightly as she applied as much pressure as she could to the Superstars lower back, a slight glint appeared in her eye._

"Yeah Baby!"

_Natalya yelled, laughing evilly at the sound of Tyson's screams to let her go. Tilting her head back she suddenly felt herself pulled off of him by two sets of arms, kicking out slightly she allowed herself to be held back as she tried lunging at the Superstar again, watching him scramble to his feet, and stumble into a wall._

"Leave Tyson, just get the fuck out of here!"


End file.
